Frostfeuer
by Alcira
Summary: Der Titel sagt ja schon alles. Diese kleine Geschichte dreht sich um den Kinofilm, ich beziehe teils aber auch Wissen aus den Büchern, auf welchen der Film beruht. Es soll nur eine kleine, alternative Fortsetzung werden mit dem Schwerpunkt, das nicht jeder Glaube dem anderen gleicht, einer Romanze für Jack und viel Licht für euch alle :) ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!
1. Erwachen

_Dunkelheit…_

_Das war das Erste, an das er sich erinnern konnte… es hatte zwanzig Jahre angedauert bis er zurückfand in die Welt der Sterblichen. Der König all unserer Albträume. Einst war er anders. Einst, da war er selbst so etwas wie ein Hüter. Doch das ist lange, lange her. Jetzt kennt die Welt ihn nur noch als Schatten. Und dort wo es Licht gibt, wird es auch immer seine Schatten geben. Unzählige wabernde Fäden aus dem Blut der tiefsten Finsternis. Albtraumsand. Er schlängelt sich in die noch so kleinsten Nischen und Ecken unseres Verstands. Pitch nennt man ihn, jenen, der darüber gebietet._

_Für mich selbst war Pitch lange nicht mehr als eine Erinnerungen in den Tiefen meiner Gedanken. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er mich aus meinem Schlaf riss. Ein Schlaf, der viele Jahrhunderte lang andauerte. Ich überdauerte sie in jener einen Dunkelheit, die er sein Zuhause nennt. Tief unten in der Erde… ungesehen… ungehört… und doch… die Menschen dort draußen glauben an mich…_

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«

Die Kreatur riss die Augen auf, große, goldgelb glühende Augen. Dunkelheit schlang sich wie ein Netz vor ihren Blick. Ein tiefes Grollen löste sich aus ihrer Kehle, die sich trocken und ausgedörrt anfühlte. Dennoch vibrierte die Luft bei dem schaurigen Klang und die Dunkelheit, diese unnatürliche, magische Dunkelheit wich zurück. Die Augäpfel des Wesens zuckten wild umher, suchten nach dem Ursprung der abnormalen Finsternis und fanden ihn schließlich. Der Schlund der Kreatur öffnete sich. „Pitch", stieß das Wesen hervor. Das war das erste Wort, das es seit rund fünfhundert Jahren gesprochen hatte.

„Ah. Du erinnerst dich an mich", säuselte die düstere, wie durch Glas schneidende Stimme des Schwarzen Mannes. Er stand nur wenige Meter von dem Geschöpf entfernt, gehüllt in die bekannte, lange Robe, die genau so dunkel war wie der Rest von ihm. Kein Licht erhellte jemals sein Antlitz, so schien es, kein Sonnenstrahl drang jemals wirklich auf diese fahle, graue Haut.

„Wieso hast du mich geweckt?", war die einzige Frage der Kreatur. Rauchschwaden bildeten sich, als das Geschöpf einmal geräuschvoll ausatmete. Sie zogen durch die Luft wie durchscheinende, blasse Banner und begannen Pitch zu umgarnen, nur um sich wenige Momente später wieder aufzulösen.

„Nun, ich dachte mir mal wieder bei einer meiner Schwestern vorbei zu sehen" Er schritt in einem Halbkreis um das Geschöpf herum, das ihn aus der Dunkelheit heraus anfunkelte.

„Schwester?… Schwester?!" Das Geschöpf lachte laut, trocken und dumpf, ob dieser Bezeichung. Natürlich waren sie keines Falls miteinander verwandt. Sie waren sich lediglich ähnlich. Zumindest in gewisser Hinsicht. „Sag mir, weshalb du mich geweckt hast", folgte es hernach ungeduldig zischend.

Pitch hob leicht die Augenbrauen. „Du hast zu lange geschlafen, meine Liebe, viel zu lange. Ich würde glatt behaupten, dass du selbst die Ernennung des ersten Hüters verschlafen hast", antwortete er, wobei er sich mit seiner schlanken, schmalen Hand das Kinn rieb. „Und sieh dich doch einmal an! Du bist ganz schön klein geworden… die Menschen glauben nicht mehr so stark an dich wie einst, hm?" Er grinste, doch dieses Grinsen verflog, als die Kreatur mit einem schnellen Satz auf ihn zustürzte. Sofort wich der Schwarze Mann in die Schatten zurück, von welchen es zu genüge an diesem Ort gab.

„Sag es mir oder verschwinde! Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten mich aufzuwecken!" Wieder erzitterte die Luft unter dem Geräusch eines wütenden Grollens.

„Nun gut, nun gut. Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, meine Liebe… es wurde ein neuer Hüter auserwählt, gar nicht so lange her", erzählte Pitch. Die Kreatur weitete die Augen; Interesse schimmerte darin auf. „Jack Frost ist sein Name, du dürftest ihn nicht kennen"

„Nein", war die knappe Antwort.

Pitch nickte und fuhr fort. „Jack Frost… ein kleiner, noch sehr junger Geist. Geist des Winters, des Schnees und Eises. Es wirkte erst, als hätte er Potential, nun ja, bis er zum Hüter wurde zumindest" Pitchs Blick verdüsterte sich unter einer Woge von Zorn. „Er hat sich angeschickt sich gegen mich aufzulehnen und somit sind die Hüter bereits zu fünft"

„Sag mir, auf was du hinaus willst, alter Schatten", knurrte das Wesen, welches den Mann eindringlich beobachtete.

„Ich will dass du mir hilfst sie auszulöschen, ein für alle mal! Angefangen mit Jack Frost… und sag mir, wer könnte das besser als du?" Seine Stimme wirkte einladend und formgewandt.

Das Wesen atmete hörbar ein und aus. „Das ist wahr. Wer, wenn nicht ich… aber warum sollte ich? Was gehen mich die Hüter an? Haben sie mich geweckt oder du?" Die Augen der Kreatur verengten sich, bis sie nur noch schmale Schlitze waren, hinter denen das Gold der Iriden matt glitzerte.

„Ob sie dich geweckt haben? Natürlich nicht!" Pitch lachte und hob die Arme an. „Weil sie sich nicht mehr für dich interessieren!", rief er. „Du hast geschlafen! Du warst keine Bedrohung mehr! Und was haben sie getan bevor du geschlafen hast? Erinnere dich!", forderte er.

Die Kreatur knurrte, nun eindeutig wütend. Aber war es wirklich Wut auf Pitch oder nicht doch eher auf seine Worte? Das Geschöpf schlich im Kreis um den Herrn der Albträume herum. „Ich erinnere mich", flüstere es. „Ich erinnere mich!", brüllte es.

Pitch lächelte stumm. Er wusste, nun hatte er jemanden, der ihm helfen würde sein Ziel zu erreichen…

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«

Und damit Willkommen bei dieser Fanfiction. Ich hoffe sehr, das euch diese Geschichte gefallen wird! Sie entstand aus einer kleinen Idee heraus und entwickelte sich in meinem Kopf zu etwas, das ich einfach aufschreiben musste. Die Kapitel wurden nach und nach länger, ich bin aber sicher, dass euch das vermutlich nicht stören wird ^^

Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
Eure Alcira


	2. Schnee

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«

„Hey, wer hat den Schneeball geworfen, wer war es?!", rief ein ungefähr sechsjähriger Junge zu seinen zwei Schulkameraden. „Rückt schon raus mit der Sprache!", lachte er und formte bereits ein eigenes, eisiges Geschoss in seinen Händen.

„Was? Ich hab nichts gemacht… Lily war's!", wurde ihm geantwortet.

„Adam du Lügner, ich war gar nichts!", rief die Beschuldigte und sah sich prüfend um, wer es sonst noch hätte sein können, bevor sie auch schon vom inzwischen fertig geformten Schneeball des ersten Jungen am Hinterkopf erwischt wurde. „David!", brüllte sie, wobei sie sich duckte und unter lachendem Gekreische ebenfalls einen Schneeball formte.

„Ich will auch mit machen!", jauchzte Adam.

Das Ganze spielte sich einige Tage nach Pitchs Rückkehr irgendwo am Rande von Burgess ab, wo seit Jahren niemand mehr auch nur einen Gedanken an den Schwarzen Mann verschwendet hatte. Burgess war eine kleine Stadt und sie hat immer einen kalten, sehr frostigen Winter. Vermutlich weil es die Heimat eines ganz speziellen Hüters war. Jener Hüter stand, einen Schneeball in der rechten Hand auf und ab werfend, auf dem Dach eines Hauses und blickte schmunzelnd hinab.

„Wer will, wer hat noch nicht?", rief Jack Frost und sprang hinab in die Tiefe. Dank seines Stabes konnte er fliegen und sich mühelos fortbewegen, rascher als jeder Vogel. Man sagt, selbst der Osterhase sei nicht so flink wie er, aber man sollte diesen besser niemals darauf ansprechen.

„Jack Frost!", rief ein kleines Mädchen, das an der Hand seiner Mutter ging und deutet auf den vorbei fliegenden Jungen in seiner blauen Jacke.

„Ach Emily, da ist doch nichts", erfolgte eine Antwort von der Frau, die versuchte ihre Tochter, die sich nun sichtlich dagegen sträubte, mit sich zu ziehen. Jack lachte lediglich und warf einen weiteren Schneeball auf eine zweite Gruppe Kinder, die im nahen Park spielten. Binnen kürzester Zeit entwickelte sich eine eisige Schlacht und die Kinder bildeten zwei Truppen.

„Schneebälle, wir brauchen mehr Schneebälle!", brüllte eines der Kinder.

„Kommen sofort!", antwortete Jack: Ein Schwenk seines Stabes genügte, um mehrere Schneekugeln zu formen und den Kindern vor die Füße rollen zu lassen. So liebte es der Wintergeist, so hatte er es gern, denn so hatte er Spaß. Das Kinderlachen stimmte ihn zufrieden und die heiteren Schreie spornten ihn selbst zu noch mehr Unfug an. „Achtung, Lawine voraus!", rief er und ließ einen Batzen Schnee von einer Tanne hinab fallen, genau auf zwei weitere Kinder, die sich gerade von der Schneeballschlacht zurückziehen wollten. Nun steckten sie in einem Schneehaufen fest und zappelten wie Fische auf dem Trockenen. Jack sprang derweil mit einem weiteren Satz davon, hell lachend und vollauf zufrieden mit sich selbst. Sein Weg führte ihn durch die Einkaufsmeile der Stadt. „Achtung, aus dem Weg, hoppla, Verzeihung der Herr!", schrie der Wintergeist, während er den Autos und einigen Bewohnern auswich, die ihn eh nicht sehen konnten, wenn es nicht gerade Kinder waren die an ihn glaubten.

Sein Weg führte ihn aus der Stadt hinaus bis zum Wald, wo er so gerne war. Er flog bis zum See, seinem Lieblingsplatz. Dort landete er auf der dicken Eisschicht, noch immer heiter lachend. „Puh, was ein Tag. Wehe die Lehrer geben morgen kein Schneefrei, dann schick ich der Stadt einen Schneesturm auf den Hals", keckerte er. Kurz darauf sah er dass die drei Kinder von vorhin ebenfalls den See erreicht hatten. Jack grinste fuchsig und rauschte zu ihnen hinüber. Dabei erzeugte er eine Windböe, die ihnen die Haare zerzauste.

Der Junge namens David hielt sich kurz schützend einen Arm vor das Gesicht, ehe er wieder aufblickte und verwundert blinzelte. Zuerst war das Bild, dass sich dem Jungen offenbarte verschwommen, doch dann festigte es sich allmählich und er starrte überrascht und fasziniert zugleich auf den jungen Hüter. „Jack Frost…", flüsterte er und deutete auf den Wintergeist. „Da steht Jack Frost!"

„Zu deinen Diensten!" Der junge Hüter verneigte sich geschauspielert und noch immer grinsend.

Die anderen beiden Kinder drehten sich herum. „Jack Frost?", fragten sie einstimmig.

„Ja, ihr müsst genau hinschauen, seht ihr denn nicht wie er den Schnee aufwirbelt, genau da!", meinte David mit heller Stimme, die vor Aufregung zitterte. Lily und Adam folgten Davids Blick und nach einigen Momenten blinzelten die beiden, ehe sich ihre Augen weiteten, groß und glänzend wurden.

„Woha, da schwebt ja ein Junge!", quiekte Lily, wobei sie auf und ab hüpfte.

„Da schwebt Jack Frost du Dummi!", entgegnete David trocken.

„Ich will auch schweben, Jack Frost, mach dass ich schwebe!", jappste das Mädchen vergnügt, während Adam noch immer Bauklötze staunte. Der Wintergeist flog heran und ergriff Lily kurzerhand an der Hüfte und wirbelte mit ihr in die Höhe, wonach sie laut jubelte und: „Höher, höher!", schrie. Keiner der vier bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Tief aus dem Schatten der Bäume heraus.

Der Abend brach herein, als Jack sich von den Kindern verabschiedete, die nur ungern nach Hause wollten, doch schließlich verließen die drei den See. Jack grinste noch immer erfreut, als er ihnen nachblickte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Kinder", meinte er, wendete sich herum und streckte sich ausgiebig. Gerade als er wieder davon sausen wollte, hielt er jedoch in seinen Bewegungen inne. Erst jetzt schien er zu realisieren, dass er noch immer nicht allein war. Jack sah sich prüfend um, aber er konnte niemanden entdecken.

Der junge Hüter verstärkte den Griff um seinen Stab und trat auf den Wald zu. Seine Füße tasteten sich durch das gefrorene Gras und bald verschluckte ihn die Düsternis des Waldes. Es roch nach Gefahr und seine Sinne waren in Alarmbereitschaft. Dann erklang ein Rascheln, direkt aus dem gegenüberliegenden Gebüsch. „Da!", rief er aus und schleuderte einen Eisstrahl von der Spitze seines Stabes aus geradewegs auf das Gestrüpp zu, worin dieser verschwand. Das markante Knacken und Knistern, das noch im selben Moment zu hören war verriet dem Hüter, das er getroffen hatte.

„Ha!" Jack sprang nach vorn und drückte die Äste des Busches zur Seite… nur um auf ein halb vereistes Kaninchen zu blicken, das ihn ängstlich anstarrte. „Oh. Ähm… tut mir leid. Ich hoffe du bist kein Bekannter vom Osterhasen", murmelte der Wintergeist entschuldigende Worte und befreite das Kaninchen aus seinem Eisgefängnis.

Dabei entging ihm jedoch die Silhouette einer Gestalt, die sich geräuschlos hinter ihm aufbaute. Zwei glühende Augen fixierten den Wintergeist, bevor ein helles Leuchten die Umgebung in ein purpurrotes Licht tauchte. Das Kaninchen schnellte davon, kaum dass es dazu in der Lage war und Jack drehte erschrocken den Kopf, doch da wurde er auch schon getroffen. Etwas brennend heißes versenkte ihm die Schulter und er schrie auf, während er nach vorn in den Schnee stürzte.

„Ich habe dich gefunden…", erklang eine Stimme. Jack rappelte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf und sah, dass der Busch von eben brannte. Feuer. Feuer hatte ihn getroffen. Seine blaue Jacke war an der Schulter zerfetzt und qualmte immer noch.

„Wer bist du?!", brüllte der junge Hüter herausfordernd und hielt sich bereit, während er auf das brennenden Gebüsch starrte. Die Silhouette, die er dort hinter dem Feuerschein nun ausfindig gemacht hatte, schlich hervor und nahm Gestalt an, wobei sich Jacks Augen zu weiten begannen.

„Wie wäre es… mit deinem schlimmsten Albtraum?"

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«


	3. Feuer

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«

Eine Welle aus Funken stob auf, dutzende, bernsteinfarbene, glühende Flocken, die in der Luft erloschen. Aus den flackernden Schatten und den in die Höhe züngelnden Flammen trat eine bizarre Kreatur. Sie war etwa so groß wie ein stattliches Pferd und hatte orangerote Schuppen. Zwei Hörner schmiegten sich seitlich an das wuchtige Haupt und waren leicht nach oben gebogen. Von der Stirn aus über den Rücken zog sich derweil eine Reihe grüner Stacheln. Die Schwanzspitze war ebenfalls mit jenen gesäumt und hatte etwas von einem Morgenstern, stellten die Stacheln sich auf, so wie sie es jetzt gerade taten. Zwei Flügel schlugen zur Seite hin aus und entfachten einen erneuten, wilden Funkenflug.

Jack Frost wich zurück und hielt dem Geschöpf drohend seinen Stab entgegen. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. „Eine… Eidechse?", meinte er unsicher. „Was sucht eine riesige Eidechse hier?"

Das Geschöpf verzog mit irritiertem Blick die Lefzen, wobei es kurzzeitig mehr überrascht als bedrohlich wirkte. Dann schüttelte es jedoch den Kopf und Zorn glühte in den Augen auf. „Eidechse?", knurrte das Wesen, wobei Rauch zwischen den Lücken der spitzen Zähne aufstieg, die es gerade vor Wut bleckte. Die Kreatur schlich um den Wintergeist herum, während das Feuer sich ausbreitete. Der Schnee am Boden schmolz, das Eis bildete nasse Pfützen, die wiederum langsam verdampften. „Ich bin ein DRACHE! Normalerweise ist die Weite Europas mein Reich, doch heute bin ich hier, nur für dich", säuselte die Kreatur süffisant. Die leicht rauchige Stimme klang eindeutig weiblich, was schließlich auch Jack auffiel. Diese Tatsache war gerade lediglich weniger wichtig als dass da eine verdammt feurige Eidechse vor ihm stand.

„Wegen… wegen mir, ja?" Jack verengte die Augen skeptisch und verfolgte den Gang des Drachen, indem er sich immer wieder dessen Kopf zuwandte. Der junge Hüter wollte auf einen Fall zulassen dass er diesem Geschöpf seinen ungeschützten Rücken darbot.

„Ja. Ich erinnere mich gut an euch Hüter. Und es sind keine sehr angenehmen Erinnerungen. Nur dich… dich kenne ich nicht" Der Drache starrte Jack abwägend an und die Nüstern witterten in seine Richtung. „Du wirkst gar nicht so, wie ich mir dich vorgestellt hatte. Du bist so klein und mager und ausgerechnet du Bohnenstange hast Pitch so verärgert, eh?" Das Drachenweibchen lachte abfällig.

Die Mimik des jungen Hüters indes wandelte sich von Empörung über die Beschreibung, die der Drache da äußerte, in Erstaunen. „Pitch?" Konnte das sein? Konnte es etwa sein, das Pitch zurückgekehrt war? Aber… wie? Unzählige Fragen schossen Jack durch den Kopf.

„Du und deine Freunde, welche die Lichter schützen, mögen ihn nicht sonderlich, hrm? So wie uns alle, die wir auf der anderen Seite stehen. Pitch und ich, wir sind gleich. Wir stehen auf derselben Seite. Und du stehst uns leider im Weg. Glücklicherweise ist Feuer dafür bekannt Eis zu schmelzen" Mit einem mal sprang der Drache vor und eine Flammenzunge löste sich aus seinem Rachen. Jack jedoch reagierte sofort, stieß sich vom Boden ab und schnellte zurück in die Luft. Der Drache wartete keinen Moment und schoss hinterher. In wildem Zickzack verfolgte er den jungen Hüter durch den Wald. Dadurch dass der Drache nicht gerade riesig war konnte er mühelos den Bäumen ausweichen und mit Jacks Schnelligkeit mithalten. Das Schlagen seiner Schwingen wirkte wie Paukenschläge und diese kamen immer näher.

Glänzende Reißzähne blitzten aschfahl auf, als die Fänge des Drachen nach dem Wintergeist schnappten. Jack schwang zur Seite hin weg und fegte dabei eine Schneewehe von einem Baum. Der Drache fauchte, als er vom eisigen Nass getroffen wurde, doch es hielt ihn nicht auf. Die Flügel griffen wie riesige Pranken in die Luft und katapultierten den grazilen Leib der Kreatur geradewegs auf den Hüter zu.

Mit einer Böe im Nacken wirbelte Jack schließlich herum und schleuderte dem Drachen eine Frostwelle entgegen, doch ein einziger Flammenstoß genügte diese zu vernichten und gleichzeitig den Wintergeist erneut in Bedrängnis zu bringen. Jack entkam dem Angriff des Feuerspuckers nur knapp. Seine Wendigkeit rettete ihn und er sauste wieder hinab, um unter den Drachen zu gelangen.

„Ha!", schrie er und verstärkte seinen nächsten Angriff. Diesmal war der Drache zu langsam und er konnte nicht rechtzeitig kehrt machen. Eis schlang sich wie eine zweite Haut um den Schwanz des Ungetüms, kletterte knirschend höher und umschloss so das ganze Geschöpf binnen Sekunden. Mit einem letzten, wütenden Fauchen stürzte es in die Tiefe, hinein und zurück in den dunklen Wald. Jack keuchte und folgte dann langsamer, zögernd. Schließlich fand er den Eisklumpen, der einem noch kleinen Baum das Leben gekostet hatte. Er lang im Gras und man sah nur leicht das helle Rot des Drachenkörpers hindurch schillern. Mondlicht brach sich im Eis und ließ es leuchten wie einen Bergkristall. Kurz zuckte Jacks Blick hinauf gen des Vollmondes, der in dieser Nacht schien.

Ein verräterisches Knacken jedoch ließ ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder auf den Eisklumpen richten. Jack verengte argwöhnisch die Augen. Im Kern des Eisklumpens schimmerte es hell und mit einem mal zerbrach das Eis und dutzende Stücke davon flogen zur Seite hin weg - einem dieser Brocken musste Jack mithilfe eines rasanten Satzes ausweichen, um nicht erschlagen zu werden.

Der Drache stand da, umhüllt von Flammen, die sich wie ein Mantel über seine Schuppenhaut gelegt hatten. Nur die Augen waren zu erkennen, zwei gelbe, glühende Pole inmitten eines lebenden Infernos, das sofort schwarze Narben aus Asche in das Gras und den Boden fraß. „Dein Eis wird dir nichts nützen!", brüllte der Drache und sauste zurück in die Höhe, wobei das Feuer auf seiner Haut erlosch.

Jack drehte sich herum und wollte erneut entweichen, doch das der Drache sich hatte befreien können hatte ihn kurzzeitig so gebannt, das seine Reaktion einen Tick zu spät erfolgte. Eine krallenbewehrte Pranke schlug nach ihm und schmetterte den jungen Hüter gegen den Boden in die Flammen. Keuchend schlug Jack am Untergrund auf, wobei er seinen Stab verlor. Es war so heiß… so unerträglich heiß…

Benommen und verwirrt versuchte der Wintergeist sofort wieder aufzustehen, doch der Schatten des Drachen thronte bereits über ihm und der Wintergeist erkannte vage die Umrisse der Kreatur im Licht der Flammen. „Und so schmilzt der Schnee…", hörte er die feminine Stimme der Feuerechse hauchen und erwartete einen letzten Stoß. Dieser jedoch erfolgte nicht. Stattdessen ein helles, erschrockenes Fauchen. Das Mondlicht berührte ihn wieder und der Schatten des Ungeheuers schwand.

„Genug!", erklang erst ein Befehl, dann ein Flüstern. „Genug…" Ein aufsässiges Grollen folgte, offenbar kam es vom Drachen.

Diese Stimme war Jack nur zu vertraut. „Pitch…", knurrte er unter einem schweren Atemzug. Das viele Feuer um ihn herum nahm ihm schier die Luft und sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an, schwer wie Blei.

Seine Augen nahmen verschwommen die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Schwarzen Mannes wahr, sowie die des Drachen, der nun seitlich neben Pitch stand und Jack anstarrte. Pitch trat näher und beugte sich schließlich leicht über den Hüter. „Schlaf, Jack Frost, schlaf…", drang erneut das Flüstern des Albtraumkönigs an seine Ohren, dann wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz.

Das Schauspiel, das sich dort im Wald bei Burgess zugetragen hatte war jedoch nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Zwar mögen die Menschen es letztlich nur für randalierende Jugendliche gehalten haben, die am Ende auch noch ein Feuer im Wald gelegt hatten, doch ein kleines Wesen hatte die Wahrheit durchaus erkannt. Jenes winzige, kleine Wesen flog hoch über den Wipfeln des Waldes und erblickte von dort aus zwei Gestalten, wovon die größere, geflügelte eine dritte, sehr vertraute Gestalt auf dem Rücken trug, die bewusstlos zu sein schien. Mit einem hohen, aufgeregten Fiepen schwirrte die kleine Zahnfee davon.

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«


	4. Licht

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«

„Haha, seht euch das an, nah, sieht es nicht fantastisch aus?" Ein großer, fülliger Mann mit einem langen, weißen Bart stand vor einer winzigen Eisskulptur in einem kleinen Raum, irgendwo mitten in einer alles andere als kleinen Werkstadt. Gesprochen hatte er zu zwei Yetis, die sich nun fragend anstarrten und dann in einer seltsamen Sprache vor sich hin plapperten, offenbar diskutierend, wobei sie aufgeregt die Hände anhoben und wild damit gestikulierten. „Nur noch ein kleiner Schliff da und hier und dann…"

RUMS!

„Oh, was bei Hölle und Himmel ist jetzt schon wieder los?", fluchte der Weihnachtsmann, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer von einem dritten Yeti aufgestoßen wurde.

„Grrnnenenm!"

„Wie, was?" Der alte Mann zog eine Braue nach oben, stöhne und stellte seine kleine, unfertige Figur aus Eis ab, um aus dem Raum zu treten. Dort wurde er von einer Schar kleiner, flatternder Kreaturen erwartet - Zahnfeen. Sie sausten ruhelos umher, aufmerksam und wachsam und kaum sahen sie North, so wie der alte Mann oft von seinen Freunden genannt wurde, schwirrten sie auf ihn zu. „Oh, oh, ist gut, beruhigt euch, beruhigt euch! Man könnte meinen es seien ausgebrochen Vulkan!"

„Err, so könnte man's auch nennen", folgte es von einer weiteren Person.

Der Weihnachtsmann drehte sich verblüfft um. „Hase!", lachte er und schritt auf den blauen, zu groß geratenen Osterhasen zu, um ihn zu umarmen. Wobei, man könnte es auch zerquetschen nennen, insofern man sich in der Haut des Osterhasen befand.

„Urg, lass mich los, Keule, du brichst mir alle Knochen!", keuchte dieser. „Außerdem gibt es Wichtiges", er keuchte noch einmal, „zu bereden"

„Hase hat Recht, North", folgte eine helle, feminine Stimme. Die bunt schillernde Anführerin der Zahnfeen schwirrte herbei. Sie war um einiges grösser als ihre vielen kleinen Helferinnen und trug Federn am Körper. „Es ist etwas Furchtbares geschehen!"

North ließ von seinem blauen Freund ab und starrte die beiden Hüter entgeistert an. „Muss ja etwas wirklich Grausliges sein wenn ihr alle hier seid… ist Sandy etwa auch...?" North blickte sich um, aber lange suchen musste er nicht. Über ihm, auf einer Wolke schwebend, saß der kleine orangefarbene Mann und winkte mit einem warmen Lächeln hinab.

„Ok, was ist hier los?", wollte North wissen. Das Lächeln des Sandmanns verschwand als er auf seiner Wolke hinab glitt und sich schließlich zu der Zahnfee und dem Hasen gesellte. Über seinem Haupt tauchten mehrere Symbole und Zeichen aus geformtem Schlafsand auf, die beim Weihnachtsmann jedoch nur einen fragenden Blick erzeugten.

„Was Sandy sagen will", warf die Zahnfee ein, „Jack wurde gefangen genommen!"

„Und jetzt rate mal von wem, Keule"

„Was?!", brüllte North. „Jack wurde... haben wir heute etwa den 1. April?"

„Das ist kein Scherz" Die Zahnfee senkte bedrückt den Kopf. „Eine meiner Feen hat es bemerkt und die anderen die in der Nähe waren alamiert. Sie haben es beobachtet"

„Pitch hat ihn in seiner Gewalt", klärte der Osterhase auf.

„PITCH?" Der Weihnachtsmann schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

"So sieht's aus, Keule. Er ist wieder da... und er ist nicht allein" Der Hase kniff erbost die Augen zusammen und wirbelte dabei einen seiner beiden Bumerangs in seiner rechten Pfote herum. „Red ist bei ihm"

„Das kann nicht sein… das kann nicht sein!", fluchte North, stockte, blinzelte und wandte den Kopf erneut gen des Hasen. „Red? Du meinst die Red?"

„Es gibt nur eine Red. Und das ist auch gut so, wenn du mich fragst", meinte der Hase. „Ich werde nie vergessen wie sie mal ein Dorf in Flammen gesteckt hat. Muss im Jahr um 1507 gewesen sein. An Ostern! Als sei es nicht so schon schlimm genug gewesen!"

Die Zahnfee seufzte. „Ich weiß noch wie sie einmal mein Heim gefunden und ein heilloses Durcheinander geschaffen hat... aber sie hat wunderschöne Zähne" Der Hase verdrehte die Augen.

Der Sandmann indes verzog die Lippen und erneut tauchten Zeichen über seinem Kopf auf. Wer sie rasch genug deuten konnte würde feststellen, dass auch er offenbar schon seine Probleme mit dem Drachen gehabt hatte.

„Red, der Drache. Das glaube ich nicht! Sie ist seit gut fünfhundert Jahren verschollen, puff, weg", sprach Santa. „Keiner von uns hat sie je wieder gesehen!"

„Tja, bis jetzt zumindest", kommentierte der Osterhase in sarkastischem Tonfall.

„Pitch wieder da, Red auch, Jack Frost entführt, oh, heute ist nicht mein Tag", brummte der Weihnachtsmann und kratzte sich unter seiner Mütze am Kopf, ehe er davon schritt, hin zum riesigen Globus, der all die Lichter zeigte, die jeweils ein einzelnes Kind repräsentierten. Ein paar der Lichter flackerten, aber ansonsten sah noch alles in Ordnung aus. „Wieso hat der Mann im Mond nicht gegeben irgendein Zeichen? Irgendeinen Hinweis?"

„Vielleicht hat er's nicht gewusst?", fragte die Zahnfee.

„Mann im Mond sollte wissen! Er hat verdammt guten Ausblick!", winkte Santa verärgert ab und versank einen Moment in stummer Nachdenklichkeit, die erst vom Osterhasen unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich will ja nicht hetzen, Keule, aber wir sollten Jack so schnell es geht zurückholen"

„Pitch und Red haben ihn zu seinen Höhlen gebracht", meinte die Zahnfee. „Meine Feen haben die Spur verfolgt, bis hin zum Eingang" Sie tätschelte die offenbar besagten Feen und flüsterte: „Ihr wart so tapfer! Keine Sorge Mädels, wir holen Jack da raus" Die kleinen Feen fiepten zustimmend und versteckten keines Wegs wie vernarrt sie in den Wintergeist - vermutlich seiner strahlend weißen Zähne wegen - waren.

„Hmmhmm… dann müssen wir unbedingt zu Pitchs Höhle! Aber wir sollten möglichst unauffällig vorgehen", folgte es von North, wobei er mehr zu sich selbst sprach als zu den anderen.

„Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen, wenn es nur diesen Eingang gibt?", fragte die Fee in die Runde.

Der Hase grinste sie an und klopfte mit einer Pfote auf den Boden, wodurch sich ein magischer Tunnel bildete. „Ich bring uns schon nah genug ran", meinte er und deutet mit dem Daumen auf sich selbst, während Sandy seine beiden nach oben hielt, offenbar zustimmend.

„Gut, gut, aber wir müssen walten lassen große Vorsicht! Das ist Pitchs Reich. Er kennt sich da besser aus, als wir alle zusammen. Und wir dürfen Red nicht vergessen. Was wir brauchen ist ein Plan!", entgegnete Santa. „Wir sollten zuschlagen wen Pitch nicht da ist!"

„Und wie kriegen wir raus ob er nicht zufällig gerade zum Tee eingeladen wurde?", fragte der Osterhase trocken.

North schritt auf und ab und dachte einige Minuten lang nach, ehe er triumphierend aufschrie, wodurch die anderen drei Hüter zusammen zuckten. „Ich habe da eine Idee!", verkündete der Weihnachtsmann. „Was wir brauchen... ist ein Lockvogel!"

„Einen Lockvogel?", fragten der Hase und die Fee gleichzeitig - Sandy bildete ein Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf.

„Genau! Was würde jemanden wie Pitch aus seiner Höhle locken? Was findet er unwiderstehlich?", wollte der Weihnachtsmann wissen.

Die anderen drei blicken sich grübelnd an, ehe die Zahnfee schrie: „Oh ich weiß es, ich weiß es! Er liebt es Kinder zu erschrecken, ihnen Angst zu machen!"

„Genau! Also brauchen wir nur ein Kind!", rief North.

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein, wobei, wenn überhaupt, nur imaginäres Grillenzirpen zu hören war.

„Ähm… und woher bekommen wir ein Kind? Ich meine, ein Kind, das nur so tut als ob es Angst hätte?", wollte der Hase wissen. „Ich bitte dich, Keule, Jamie war das letzte Kind, dem ich das zugetraut hätte und Jamie ist inzwischen erwachsen, genau wie all seine Freunde. Und selbst ein Kind wie er wollte ich nicht alleine Pitchs Gegenwart aussetzen"

„Es wäre viel zu gefährlich", stimmte die Zahnfee zu.

„Das stimmt natürlich" Der Weihnachtsmann sah sich um, bis sein Blick auf zwei seiner kleinen Wichtel fiel, die sich gerade stritten. „Aber wer sagt denn, das es sein muss echtes Kind…"

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«


	5. Dunkelheit

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«

Es gab kaum Licht. Nur Dunkelheit. Selbst wenn man die Augen aufschlug war alles so fürchterlich dunkel. Jack Frost lag am Boden eines riesigen Käfigs, der an der steinernen Decke einer Höhle hing. Es war still. Nur das Tröpfeln von vereinzelten Wassertropfen durchbrach diese Lautlosigkeit ab und an. Irgendwann, er wusste nicht wann genau, kam der junge Hüter wieder zu sich. Sein Kopf schmerzte, aber wenigstens war die Hitze verschwunden. Hier gab es einzig die modrige Kälte der Grotte in der er gefangen war. Jack blinzelte und hob den Kopf. Seine noch etwas ungleichmäßigen Atemzüge zeigten sich als blasser Dunst und sein verwirrter Blick wanderte umher. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und es dauerte nicht lange, da wusste er, wo er war. Pitchs Höhle. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, früher, als er auf der Suche nach seinen Erinnerungen war. Hier hatte der dunkle Albtraumkönig sein Reich.

„Pitch... wo steckst du?", knurrte der junge Hüter, wenn auch noch hörbar angeschlagen. Er konnte den Schwarzen Mann nirgendwo entdecken. Langsam richtete sich der Wintergeist auf. Der Käfig war gerade hoch genug für ihn um sich hin zu stellen. Kurz darauf bemerkte der Wintergeist, dass ihm etwas fehlte. „Mein... mein Stab!" Jack wirbelte herum, aber natürlich war der Käfig noch immer gänzlich leer, bis auf ihn selbst.

„Oh, du meinst diesen Stab hier?" Etwas landete plötzlich auf dem Käfig und brachte ihn bedrohlich stark zum schwanken, ehe jemand von oben seinen Stab hinab streckte. Jack konnte nicht sehen wer es war, aber er rannte aus einem Impuls heraus zum Gitter und griff durch eine Lücke zwischen zwei der Gitterstäbe nach seinem Stab, bekam ihn jedoch nicht zu fassen - die Person hielt ihn knapp außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Dann, mit einem federnden Satz, schwang sich ein Mädchen vom Käfigdach hinab und hielt sich nun an einer der Gitterstangen fest, in der anderen Hand noch immer Jacks Stab. Die Fremde betrachtete den Stock eingehend und meinte diesbezüglich: „Ich dachte mir ich nehme ihn mit, er ist sehr interessant"

„W-Was? Wer bist du?", wollte Jack wissen. „Lass mich hier raus und gib mir sofort meinen Stab zurück!", verlangte er, doch als er sich ruckartig dem Mädchen näherte richtete jenes ihre goldenen Augen auf ihn, was den Jungen inne halten ließ. Der Blick des Hüters wurde nachdenklich, dann blinzelte er. „Du… der Drache…"

Das Mädchen schnaubte. Feuerfarbenes Haar kräuselte sich an ihrer Schulter und funkelte wie Glut. Sie trug einen braunen, zerschlissenen Umhang, der ihr, ob seines mitgenommenen Zustands, nur noch bis zur Hüfte ging und auch sonst nur schlichte, abgenutzte Gewandung, die mehr an spätes Mittelalter, als an die Neuzeit erinnerte. „Du kombinierst schnell, Frosty"

„Frosty?" Der Wintergeist wirkte leicht beleidigt wegen dieses Spitznamens. "Meinen Namen gab mir der Mond, zeig etwas mehr Respekt!"

„Schon klar, Frosty", summte das Mädchen abwesend und lehnte sich am Gitter leicht zur Seite.

Jack verzog verärgert die Lippen. „Dafür dass du mich ganz zufällig angegriffen und hier her verschleppt hast könntest du mir wenigstens sagen wer du bist!"

„Das weißt du doch schon", meinte das Mädchen.

„Ich meinte deinen Namen!"

„Was bekomme ich dafür?", fragte sie und hob die Brauen.

Jacks Miene wirkte inzwischen deutlich genervt und schließlich schnellte er überraschend vor und packte mit einer Hand, die er durch die Gitterstäbe streckte, seinen Stab. Das Mädchen war schnell genug seinen Griff um den Stock zu lösen, indem sie diesen nach hinten riss, doch die kurze Berührung des Wintergeistes hatte gereicht, so dass Jack ihre Hand mit Hilfe einer Eiskruste am Stab festgefroren hatte. „Hey, was?!" Das Mädchen zischte wie eine Schlange, sprang von Jacks Käfig hinab, landete strauchelnd am Boden und versuchte nun den Stab los zu werden, während Jack hell lachte.

„Was wird das, wenn du damit fertig bist, Red?", erklang nun eine Stimme im Raum, die jeglichen anderen Laut im Keim erstickte - selbst das Mädchen erstarrte kurzzeitig.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", erwiderte es dann jedoch und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand auf die rechte, die am Stab klebte. An jener Fingerkuppe bildete sich eine Flamme und das Mädchen schmolz das Eis rasch, ehe es den garstigen Stab beiseite schmiss - Jack im Käfig über ihr schrie ein entrüstetes: „Hey!" hinab - und ihre Aufmerksamkeit gänzlich Pitch zuwendete.

Dieser schälte sich aus den Schatten heraus und nahm Gestalt an. Es wirkte fast so als schwebe er leicht über den Boden, da der dunkle Albtraumsand sich unter ihm ausbreitete wie Wellen auf einem Meer. „Es ist mir egal wonach es aussieht. Ich habe dir nicht gestattet mit unserem Gast zu spielen", sprach der Schwarze Mann und richtete seine kalten, durchdringenden Augen auf die Rothaarige: Seelenlose Spiegel die einen ebenso unbeseelten Abgrund in sich bargen.

„Ich spiele nicht mit ihm", verteidigte es sich das Mädchen und wich dem Blick des Albtraumkönigs aus.

Pitch ignorierte ihre Antwort und starrte stattdessen zufrieden hinauf zu seinem Gefangenen. „Willkommen zurück in meinem Reich, Jack Frost", begrüßte der Schwarze Mann den Hüter und verneigte sich in gespielter Höflichkeit.

„Pitch!", reif der Wintergeist hinab. „Lass mich hier raus!"

„Aber, aber, was ist denn das für ein Tonfall" Pitch schüttelte geruhsam den Kopf, ehe seine Stimme sich wandelte, harsch und bissig wurde: „Glaubst du ich sperre dich ein, um dich dann wieder gehen zu lassen?" Er lachte zynisch. „Du hast dich damals für die falsche Seite entschieden Jack Frost. Und für diese Dummheit wirst du heute büßen" Pitch hob die Stimme und breitete feierlich die Arme aus, als er folgen ließ: „Ich habe dich hier her gebracht, damit wir alle dieses Schauspiel auskosten können, ganz besonders du, Jack"

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir Pitch!", ließ der Junge ihn wissen, der sich mit beiden Händen an den Gitterstäben fest hielt und auf den Schwarzen Mann hinab blickte. Er erinnerte sich gut an ihre einstige Begegnung und an den Kampf. Er hatte jedoch geglaubt der König aller Ängste wäre vernichtet, bezwungen von seinen eigenen Albträumen.

„Noch nicht, Jack, noch nicht… aber lass mich erklären. Wie du ja weißt, Jack, ist ein jeder Hüter unsterblich, solang nur fest genug an sie geglaubt wird" Pitch schritt im Halbkreis unter dem Käfig entlang. „Allerdings gibt es noch eine andere Möglichkeit sie auszulöschen. So wie der Sandmann damals meinem Albtraumsand unterlag, kannst auch du unterliegen, Jack Frost. Man muss nur das richtige Mittel dafür finden. Und in deinem Fall ist meine gute, alte Freundin Red dafür zuständig"

Pitch zog an einer eisernen Kette woraufhin Jacks Käfig hinab in die Tiefe stürzte. Der Junge schrie überrascht auf, doch kurz über dem Boden stoppte der Käfig und baumelte nun nur noch Zentimeter über dem Untergrund. Der Wintergeist funkelte den Albtraumkönig feindselig an, der mit einer Hand nun in die Richtung des rothaarigen Mädchens deutete, woraufhin Jacks Blick sich auf dieses legte.

„Red ist ein roter Drache, ein Drache des Feuers. Sie wird deinem Spaß ein Ende bereiten, Jack Frost" Der Albtraumkönig lachte und die Höhle warf jenes Gelächter vielstimmig zurück. „Los, Red, verwandle dich und vernichte Jack Frost!", befahl der dunkle Mann voller Vorfreude. „Vernichte ihn und die Welt wird ihn vergessen, so, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben"

Das Mädchen trat aus den Schatten heraus. Ihre goldenen Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit, aber mehr passierte nicht. Dies bemerkte nur wenige Momente später auch Pitch und drehte den Kopf, so dass er über die Schulter nach hinten blicken konnte. „Worauf wartest du, lösch ihn aus! Na los!"

„Nein", meinte das Mädchen schlicht.

„N-nein?" Pitchs Mundwinkel zuckten in unterdrückter Hysterie. Eine Art rauchiges Lachen entkam ihm kurz, kaum hörbar. Er faltete in heimtückischer Ruhe die Hände und fragte: „Wieso nicht, meine Liebe?" Seine ruhige Stimme zitterte vor Zorn, während er nun auf Red zuging.

Die blieb stehen wo sie war. „Du gibst mir Befehle, Pitch Black", sprach das Mädchen leiser und verengte die Augen. „Und das nicht zum ersten mal seit meinem Erwachen. Doch du vergisst, dass ich nicht einer deiner Diener bin, wie es deine schwarzen Pferde sein mögen"

Pitch leckte sich über die fahlen Lippen, schwieg kurz, als überlege er, dann folgte: „Meine Liebe, du verstehst mich falsch. Das hier ist ein wichtiger Teil unserer Zusammenkunft", sprach er, wobei er das Mädchen einmal umkreiste. "Wenn du Jack Frost ausgelöscht hast werden wir uns in aller Ruhe um die restlichen Hüter kümmern"

„Hör nicht auf ihn!", mischte sich Jack ein. „Er wird niemals dein Verbündeter sein! Er will nur deine Kraft ausnutzen!"

Die Augen des Mädchens zuckten in Richtung Jack, dann blickte es im Augenwinkel wieder gen Pitch, der nun seitlich hinter ihr stand.

„Nur zu. Er gehört dir", säuselte die Stimme des Schwarzen Mannes in ihr Ohr, als er seine Hände an ihre Schultern legte. „Er kann sich nicht wehren. Nur zu, Red, nur zu. Du hast die Ehre den ersten unserer ach so geschätzten Hüter auszulöschen. Vergiss nicht, was sie dir angetan haben. Haben sie dich nicht stets respektlos behandelt, wie eine Abtrünnige? Musstest du dich nicht oft genug in meinen Schatten verkriechen? Und du weißt, sie werden es wieder tun, wenn wir sie nicht aufhalten"

Das Mädchen senkte den Kopf. Es schien nachzudenken, sich der unangenehmen Erinnerungen erneut bewusst zu werden. Es verstrichen einige Sekunden, ehe Red das Haupt wieder anhob und auf Jacks Käfig zuging. Der Wintergeist stand steif und angespannt da. Ein Funken Unsicherheit zerrüttete seine Standhaftigkeit, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Er durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall auch nur einen Funken Schwäche zeigen. Gerade als das Mädchen den Mund öffnen wollte, um etwas zu sagen, hielt sie abrupt in ihrer Bewegung inne, da sie einen leisen Ruf vernahm. Auch Pitch hörte ihn, sowie auch Jack. Letzterer drehte sich in seinem Käfig herum, als suche er nach dem Ursprung der Stimme.

„Hilfe… Hilfe…", drang es leise und verzerrt durch die große Höhle. Es schien jedoch von draußen zu kommen. Es war nur ein einziges Wort, das sich in unregelmäßigen, jedoch langen Abständen wiederholte. „Hilfe…"

„Was ist das?", flüsterte das Mädchen.

Pitch hob die Brauen. „Das klingt wie… ein Kind" Seine Schatten breiteten sich aus, als würden sie leichte Beute wittern. „Ein kleines, verängstigtes Kind"

Der Blick des Wintergeists füllte sich mit Panik. Ein Kind, hier? Er hastete auf die andere Seite des Käfigs, in die Richtung, woher die Stimme hinab drang.

Der Schwarze Mann grinste. „Nun, Jack, wie es aussieht ist heute mein Glückstag. Ein armes, unschuldiges Kind, das sich im Wald verlaufen hat sollte man nicht alleine lassen, nicht wahr? Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir"

„Nein!" Jacks Stimme bebte.

Pitch kräuselte die Lippen. "Würdest du ihn im Auge behalten, Red?", fragte er, da er die Reaktion des Mädchens eben nicht vergessen hatte.

Jenes nickte stumm. Kurz darauf glitt die Gestalt des Schwarzen Mannes davon, hinein in einen der vielen Gänge der Höhle und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Er machte sich auf den Weg an die Oberfläche. Was er noch nicht ahnte war, dass dort lediglich zwei kleine Elfen auf ihn warteten, einer auf den Schultern des anderen, eine Verkleidung tragend. Es hatte schon Vorteile der Weihnachtsmann zu sein und eine riesige Werkstatt zu haben. Es war keine große Kunst für die Yetis gewesen eine Maske und Kleidung anzufertigen, so dass die Wichtel einem Kind auf den ersten Blick ähnlich genug sahen. Und der Hilferuf war nicht mehr als ein Band in einem kleinen Kassettenrekorder, der immer wieder das gleiche Wort abspielte.

Red und Jack wussten davon allerdings genau so wenig wie der Albtraumkönig.

„Wieso hilft du ihm?", brach der Wintergeist die Stille, die sich wieder im Raum ausgebreitet hatte, kaum das Pitch gegangen war und der Hilferuf sich entfernte - offenbar da das vermeintliche Kind das ebenfalls tat. „Wieso stehst du auf seiner Seite? Du... du musst das nicht tun! Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du das wirklich willst"

Red drehte dem Jungen wieder ihr Haupt zu und lachte schwach und trocken. „Du glaubst das also? Aber glauben und wissen sind zweierlei Dinge. Was weißt du über mich?", fragte sie forschend und ging dann um den Käfig herum, bis sie wieder direkt vor dem Hüter stand. „Sag es mir"

Jack starrte sie mit angezogenen Mundwinkeln an denn er bemerkte seinen Fehler in seiner Wortwahl. „Du... du bist ganz schön feurig. Sehr groß... als Drache. Und nicht so dumm wie du aussiehst" Er grinste.

„Was?!" Red schnellte vor und legte ihre Hände an das Gitter des Käfigs.

„Hey, das sollte ein Kompliment sein", meinte Jack so ruhig und beschwichtigend wie er zu schauspielern vermochte. In Wahrheit machte er sich große Sorgen um das Kind. Er musste raus hier.

Red verengte die Augen. „Ich vertraue Pitch zwar nicht aber dennoch ist er mir ähnlicher als es einer von euch verfluchten Hütern je sein könnte. Er versteht mich, ich verstehe ihn, er -"

Doch die Worte des Mädchens wurden unterbrochen, denn Jack war vor gesprungen, hatte ihren rechten Arm ergriffen und diesen durch die Lücke zwischen den Gitterstäben zu sich gezogen, woraufhin Red an das Gitter prallte und überrascht fauchte. Sofort sammelte sich Feuer an ihrer Hand, doch Jack hielt das Mädchen fest, obwohl das Feuer auf seine Jacke über zu greifen drohte. „Nein, er versteht dich nicht! Wenn ich eines weiß, dann das Pitch nicht versteht! Das Einzige was er versteht ist Dunkelheit und Furcht!"

„Ach und du verstehst es besser?!"

„Ich weiß, dass er und ich uns einmal ähnlich genug waren, um es zu verstehen!"

Red erstarrte bei dieser Antwort. Sie blickte in das nun ernste Gesicht des Hüters und hörte für einen Moment auf sich zu wehren. Sie konnte direkt in seine blauen Augen sehen. Ihr Mund stand noch halb offen, schloss sich aber langsam.

Bevor einer der beiden jedoch erneut etwas tun oder sagen konnte brach auf einmal die Erde etwas weiter seitlich auf und ein Loch bildete sich. Kurz darauf sprang ein recht großer Hase daraus hervor, gefolgt von einer hinaus sausenden Zahnfee und einem Sandmann. Als Letztes quetschte sich North durch das Loch. Die Hüter des Lichts blickten verdutzt hinüber zu Red und dem gefangenen Jack, die beide wiederum zurück auf die Gruppe starrten.

„Volltreffer!", rief der Osterhase.

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«


End file.
